


[art] inspiration

by lostphysics (afterism)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Characteristics, Art, BDSM, Blindfolds, F/F, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kitsune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterism/pseuds/lostphysics
Summary: Her favourite place to work.





	[art] inspiration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/gifts).




End file.
